wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mary the SueWing
__NOEDITSECTION__ Description Mary is perfect. With a tapered snout and a long neck, slim legs and glimmering scales, the tiniest indication of muscles under her scales, giving away she is strong without upsetting her beauty. Her eyes are a light pink, and they seem to sparkle even when there is no light. Her head is a soft blue, fading to a sea green as it falls down her neck, darkening as it runs down her tail, until it ends in a midnight blue. Her legs fade to a light pink, then a bright yellow, which contrasts her obsidian black talons. Her wings switch from sea green to a yellow, gold, orange, the tips ending in a fiery red. Her wing membranes are like a rainbow, sparkling every color you could imagine, plus a few more. Slightly transparent, and they always seem to shine brighter after getting wet. She has the horns of a SkyWing, as well as their large wings. Her claws are ridged like an IceWing's, and she can survive subzero temperatures. She has the ruff of a RainWing, which fades to a darker blue, than purple. She also has their venom. She has the strength of a MudWing, and the poisonous tail tip of a SandWing, as well as being able to survive extreme heat. She has gills and webbed talons like that of a SeaWing, and bright blue photophores swirling down her neck. She has the silver teardrop scales under her eyes, as well as the ability to read minds. She is always surrounded by a slightly pink aura, which all SueWings have. They call it the perfection aura. Mary almost always wears a black cloak, to hide her appearance and her aura. She has a thin scar across her right eye, and even though she should have been blinded, she wasn't. Personality While most SueWings are prideful and headstrong, Mary is not. She just wants to act like a normal dragon, with a normal personality. Her constant fails for trying this has caused her to act gloomy most of the time. History tYPE HERE Relationships Mary doesn't want to love any SueWing. They are all too prideful for her- and not normal enough. Trivia * surprisingly not a Mary Sue * She is supposed to be the opposite of what her tribe is. They are prideful and highly confident in themselves. She wants to be normal. * Her full name is Mary the XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXVI, but that's unreasonable, so she just goes by Mary. * All SueWings hate her, and she's on the wanted list for the top ten SueWing criminals. * Once, when she was younger, she painted herself to look like a Rainwing hybrid with a SandWing. * She will harm anyone who calls her beautiful, because beauty is a no-no for her. * Her voice is actually very beautiful and shes really good singer, but she tries really hard to sound bad. * She hates being beautiful, and desperately wants to look like any regular dragon from off the streets * She has the most vividly-colored scales of all the SueWings, but she despises this and so she tries to cover herself with a cloak and has been known to paint herself a dark, gloomy gray from time to time. * Some SueWings feel like she should be exiled from the tribe. Yet, Mary wants to be exiled. * She has the power to shape-shift into any object, animal, or dragon tribe she wants to. But she hates this power greatly. * She tries to hide her perfect appearance, and has several burns and scars, and has been known to occasionally hurt herself because she hates her perfect looks. * She rarely uses her Animus powers, which leads to her getting out of practice, and not able to control them. * She has tried to overuse her animus powers in an attempt to drive herself insane, but she is able to use them without pushing herself to insanity Gallery Image-1438347878.jpg MarySue2 Flight.jpeg MarySue1 Luna.jpeg mary1.jpg um, someone do the rest because orginazation SueWings are known for always being perfect in every way, not a single flaw. But Mary hates it. And so even with her perfect looks, her amazing powers, she strives to be normal. Other dragons always love her, so she tries to stay away from them at all costs. SueWings are technically like every dragon tribe in Pyrrhia. But Mary wants to be like only one, as she hates being everything at once. And they want her executed. But of course, Mary doesn't know. Nor does she care. Mary is a dragon who is, more or less, a Mary Sue. Who was un-Mary-Sueified. She was created as an example for new users so they realize your OCs can be super cool, without having to be a Mary Sue. Anyone is free to suggest ideas for her on my wall, as long as you keep this concept in mind. Category:Females Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Mary Sues Category:Characters Category:Public Category:Animus